


Drunken         Confession

by MillenniumTimeMachine



Category: Krypton (TV 2018)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, M/M, Rhom and Ona are talked about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenniumTimeMachine/pseuds/MillenniumTimeMachine
Summary: Adam Strange was no stranger to dealing with drunk people. The difference this time is that a drunk Kem expressed how beautiful he truly found Adam.takes place after 1x04





	1. Chapter 1

Adam has no problem dealing with drunk people. He would even say he had become a pro at it. Whether it was his father or his college buddies, he had dealt with them all his life. What he didn't expect when he walked into Kem's bar was to find the Kryptonian laying behind the bar surrounded by empty broken bottles.

As soon as Adam saw Kem laying in the floor in a pool of his own drool, he picked Kem up to make sure he was still conscious. "Hey Kem wake up," Adam whispered. "Got to get you into bed. Seg would kill me if I just let you lay here." Kem looked up at Adam and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked.

Kem's laughter died down as he spoke with a slur. "Why are soooooo concerned if I get into bed or not? You don't even like me."

Adam was perplex by this statement. "Of course I'm concerned you dolt. Its freezing in here. You left the door open. You're lucky no one came in and robbed the place while you were passed out after you drunk over half your stash of alcohol!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Kem cried out in a broken voice. "I just wanted to forget."

It didn't take much for Adam to realize why Kem would drink himself into a stupor. "This is about Rohm and Ona isn't it?"

"Of course it is!" Kem exclaimed loudly. "I'm a failure! We couldn't save Rohm and now Ona has disappeared. Those stupid nuns whenever they appear with The Face they refuse to tell me how she's doing. They say she's a child of Rao now and not my concern anymore." 

Adam felt like his heart was literally going to break into two. He had come to realize, just in the short amount of time that he had been on Krypton, just how much those two really meant to Kem.

"Kem I'm sorry," Adam said softly, trying to calm the Kryptonian down. "I'm sorry about what happened to them. They seem to be good people." Adam started moving into the back part of the bar while also holding onto a crying Kem. "Let's get you to bed. Then I'll come back and close the door."

"Wait you're leaving?" Kem choked out between sobs.

"No I'll be right back. This place is freezing."

"I don't believe you. Anyone that I've ever cared about eventually leaves."

This made Adam get a funny look on his face. When did Kem care about him to the point that it would greatly upset the other man? Since they have known each other their relationship had been quite antagonizing.

They reached Kem's bed where Adam gently help the other man take off his shoes and lay down. Adam then pulled up the covers but only managed to get halfway when Kem stopped him.

"I'm burning up. No covers."

"You just think you're burning up. The alcohol is making you think you're warm."

"Now you're talking nonsense. I didn't drink that much."

"You drunk about half your stash. I'm surprised you're as lucid as you are and don't have hypothermia."

"What there's no way!" Kem cried out. "I'm burning up! Are you as stupid as you are beautiful?"

"No of course Im not stu-," Adam stopped. Did Kem just say what he thought he said? "Did you just call me beautiful?"

"Of course you are! Anyone with working eyes could see that! I find you quite good looking. I would invite you into my bed but I know you hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"So you'll join me in bed?"

"What? No! You're drunk you don't realize what you're asking."

"If I wasn't drunk would you?"

Adam almost replied with a yes but managed to catch himself before he could answer. He surprised himself greatly at that moment.

A few seconds went by. "Maybe," Adam replied. He realized though he was lying. He definitely would of said yes.

Adam did not get a response back, for Kem had fallen asleep, exhausted after all the arguing. Adam was relieved.

After covering Kem up, Adam went back out into the bar. He closed the door and turned the heat on. He worked for the next hour cleaning up the place. After all that was done he went into the back to check on Kem. He was glad to see that Kem was still asleep.

Adam was having a hard time processing all that had happen in the last couple of hours. He knew how caring Kem could be, after seeing all he had done for Rohm and Ona. He had come to realize just how lonely the other man truly was. He was also rather shocked by the confession.

The biggest surprise though was the realization he found Kem quite beautiful too.


	2. Chapter 2

_the next night_

It was late at night at the Fortress. Kem and Seg, along with Val, were no closer to finding the sentry's new host. They had been at it all day with no luck.

"Boys", said Val. "It is quite late. No more can be accomplished tonight. Please get some sleep".

"I guess you're right Grandfather," replied Seg. "Come on Adam let's go back".

"I think I will just stay here tonight."

Seg thought this was strange. Since Adam had gotten to Krypton, he had been bunking in a room at Kem's.

"May I ask why?"

Adam had to think fast for a reason to give to Seg on why he wanted to stay. 

"I want to work a little longer. Listen I'll be okay there's a couch over there I can fall asleep on if I get too tired."

"Are you sure?" Seg asked. "I won't be back until tonight."

"I'm sure."

"All right," Seg said. "I might bring Kem back with me. I don't like him being alone right now."

Adam's ears perked up. "And why?"

"Because of Rohm and Ona. Kem's been drinking. Don't tell him I told you this, but he loved Rohm."

"As in romatically?" Adam asked. "Did he ever tell her?"

"Yes and no," replied Seg. "At one point Kem had worked up the nerve to tell her, but Rohm beat him by announcing her engagement."

Adam's heart sank when he heard this. 

Seg continued. "Her husband ran off shortly after Ona was born. My parents physically had to hold us back to keep me and Kem from running after him and kicking his ass."

Adam chuckled at that. "Of course you all would of wanted to kick his ass."

"Rohm always held out hope he would come back. That's why Kem never told her."

The room got eerily quite. Adam was at a lost for words for what to say.

"Well I better get going," Seg said after a few tense seconds of silence. "I'll be back tonight."

As soon as Seg left Val spoke up.

"You lied Mr. Strange."

"What? I didn't lie. Why would I lie?" Adam said frantically. "And I told you to call me Adam."

"I will after you told me why you lied to Seg."

"I didn't lie."

Val chuckled. "I'm linked to the machinery inside this fortress. I'm capable of seeing your vitals. When you were giving your reasoning on why you wanted to stay, your blood pressure went up. That is an indication of lying, even though not a very scientific one. And another interesting thing was when Seg was talking about Kem."

"What about Kem?" Adam knew he was trapped. He might as well just tell Val, because he knew he'd be caught in a lie again.

"Your blood pressure raised even higher, just a little though."

"Ok you caught me. The reason I wanted to stay is because I'm avoiding Kem."

"And why is that?"

"He called me beautiful."

That wasn't the answer Val was expecting. "I beg your pardon?"

"He got drunk last night," Seg replied. "I found him at the tavern and helped him get to bed. He told me I beautiful. This morning he said he didn't remember anything about the night before. He may not remember but I feel things are just kind of awkward right now."

"Well I say they are considering you like him too."

"Did your machines tell you that?"

"No I'm just very perceptive."

Adam let out a loud groan. "Please don't tell Seg. Right now we have to concentrate on Brainiac. I don't have time to get involved with somebody. I'm not even from this place or even this time period!"

Val smiled. "Your secret is safe from me. I do have another question. Why did my great-grandson send you here?" 

"Wait what?" 

"Why you? I mean I'm not saying anything against you personally, but it seems like he would of wanted to come instead."

"I actually asked him the same question. He never gave me a straight forward answer. He said I would eventually realize why I was a good fit."

Val chuckled. "Something tells me Adam, that you will figure out that reason soon."

\---

The next morning Seg made his way to the tavern. He found Kem out in front sweeping. He was glad to see that he wasn't drunk.

"Well I'm glad to see you up and about. I was afraid to find you with a hangover."

"Can't drink all the alcohol, I need to save some for the customers," Kem replied. I do have some self-restraint. Maybe not a lot, just a little."

Seg couldn't help but smile. It seems his friend was in slightly better spirits. "In case you're wondering, Adam's spending the day at the Fortress. I was wondering if you wanted to come over later and he-,"

"No!" Kem exclaimed, cutting Seg off. "I mean I'm real busy right now."

"You mean sweeping?", Seg said mockingly.

"I just have a lot on my mind. I'm trying to plan Rohm's funeral. And trying to run the tavern too."

"I don't want you to be alone right now. Adam and I could really use all the help right now."

Kem tense up when Seg mentioned Adam. Seg definitely noticed.

"Are you avoiding Adam? Did something happen between you two? It actually would explain why he wanted to stay back at the Fortress."

Kem sighed. "The other night when I got drunk, I called him beautiful. I even ask him to join me in bed! The next morning, I faked not remembering. I thought it would make things less awkward. It really didnt. He was avoiding me. I can't tell him that I lied though."

"You like him?" Seg asked.

"I think I do. I'm not sure," replied Kem. "I'm probably just lonely."

"Well there's one way to find out," said Seg. "Come to the Fortress with me tonight."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. He's probably disgusted by me," Kem said.

"You can't avoid him forever. I'm going to need both of your alls help."

Kem knew Seg was right. There were bigger issues at play, much bigger than if he had feelings for earthling or not.

"Ok," replied Kem. "I will go."


	3. Chapter 3

Later on that night Seg and Kem made their way to the Fortress. When they entered they were worried at first because they heard no noise coming from either Adam or Val. 

"I don't hear anything," said Kem.

"He might still be asleep. There's a couch here I told him he could fall asleep on."

That's when they saw Adam sprawled out on the couch, in a deep slumber. He had taken his clothes and shoes off except for his pants. Kem thought to himself that Adam had quite a nice body. He had some defined muscles but still had some body fat, especially a little tummy which Kem found cute.

Seg noticed that Kem was staring. He smirked.

"I knew you liked him. It's written all over your face," said Seg.

"Will you be quiet! He'll hear you!" whispered Kem. 

"Too late, I heard him," replied a groggy Adam.

Kem felt like disappearing at that very moment. 

A few awkward seconds of silence went by. Kem wasn't sure what to say next. Neither did Adam. Seg finally broke the silence. 

"So you lied to me," said Adam. "You do remember what you said when you were drunk." 

"Yeah," replied Kem. "I never should of lied. I just thought it would be a distraction."

"You think your feelings for me are a distraction?" asked Adam. He was thinking to himself about why he was letting himself getso upset over this. He even told Val he didn't have time for a relationship. 

"What?" replied Kem. "Of course I don't want them to go away! You're one of the be-," he stopped. 

"I'm what?" asked Adam. "What were you going to say?"

Kem groaned. He knew he had said too much.

"You're one of the best things to ever happen to me."

Adam felt like he was about to cry. No one, not even his own parents, had ever said that to him.

"You've only known me for a month," said Adam.

"What can I say, I get attached easily," replied Kem. 

"Guys I'm going over here," said Seg. "I think you two have a lot of talking to do." He was starting to feel very uncomfortable witnessing their conversation.

"No we don't," replied Adam. "I mean not right now." 

"What do you mean not right now?" asked Kem.

Adam sighed. "I don't want you to get the wrong impression. Kem I like you too. Everything that's going on with Brainiac, it's bigger than all of us. And you need to mourn Rohm."

Kem choked back a sob. "I loved her. I will always love her."

"I know," Adam replied softly. He pulled Kem closer to him. "If you need to, you can cry."

Kem just started crying, his face pressed into Adam's shoulder. 

Adam guided them back to the couch. He gently set down with Kem still holding onto him. Seg walked away, deciding the two needed to be alone right now. He might of been Kem's best friend, but who he needed right now was Adam.

After a few minutes, Adam and Kem both fell asleep. Seg let them sleep for the next few hours while he worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little short, but I really wanted to write something. I'm definietely going to continue on this story. I'm having writer's block. Thanks for reading! And constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
